


Loki x Reader - Dreams

by animefreak141



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Loki, Kidnapped, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Love, Other, Relationship(s), Sweet, Tony Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak141/pseuds/animefreak141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the adopted daughter of Tony Stark, on the road to follow in his footsteps... But after being kidnapped by Loki during the New York incident, you found yourself drawn to him... So much so that you could barely function properly without him...<br/>However, when Loki is returned to Asgard to serve his sentence, what will you do?</p><p>Warning! The last chapter will include a LEMON! Don't like, don't read!!!</p><p>(I suck at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

“Dreams” Loki x Reader

Commission for: [http://wolfgirl501.deviantart.com](http://wolfgirl501.deviantart.com/)

The memories of those nights with him still spun around in your head, you could feel your heartbeat race and your skin tingling under Loki’s intense gaze.  You were asleep, you knew that, you remembered wishing Tony a good night before retreating to the comfort of your room, but it still felt so real… and the fact that your mind wouldn’t allow you to wake up sent an unnerving tremor down your spine.  You had to get over it… Loki had lost… Tony had warned you away from him several times since his imprisonment in Stark Tower begun, but… even knowing that he was to return to Asgard, and all he had done during his time on Earth, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You tried to relax your breathing, but soon again you found your mind drifting back into a memory…

**_*Flashback/Dream*_ **

**A soft dripping sound echoed in the nearly silent room, the whirring of large industrial fans made sure that there was a continuous nagging pain in the back of your head.  The air all around you was cold and smelled damp and mildewy.  You were… Wait… where _were_ you? The last thing you remembered was waiting for Tony and Pepper to finish playing around with the finishing touches of the tower...then… what…? You mentally face palmed. Why couldn’t you remember?!**

**Your eyes cracked open, causing a dull ache to throb through your head, and a high pitched ringing to sound in your ears.  You groaned in pain as you lifted your head.  This definitely was not the Helicarrier… You were tied to a very uncomfortable chair in the middle of an empty warehouse.  There were a few chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling and a fluorescent light sent a blue-white hue over everything that lay beneath it.**  
“So you’re finally awake…” you heard a muffled voice call.  You shook your head, trying to clear your head of the nauseating fogginess.    
“W-Who’s there?” you just managed to say.  A deep, dark chuckle rung through the room,   
“Come now dear….” the voice called again.  Suddenly a flash of growing green light filled the void area in front of you; Loki then stepped through the green, shining portal and glanced towards you. “You forgot my voice already? I saw you watching the videos that fool Coulson gave you, and don’t pretend you don’t remember…” he stated with a sly smirk.  

**You weren’t sure why, but you weren’t able to glare at him, or even feel the slightest hint of hatred towards him… Were you… were you smitten with Loki…? Your eyes widened.  No… you couldn’t be… he was… he was… walking towards you.  Immediately your mind focused back on the issue at hand.  Smitten or not, you were currently being held hostage by Loki, and that was definitely** _not_ good. You pulled against the restraints on your wrists, but there was no give in them whatsoever.   
“What am I doing here?” you grit your teeth and tried to sound as menacing as possible, though, going by the look on Loki’s face, you could tell it hadn’t worked.  The raven-haired man’s fingers gingerly traced underneath your chin,   
“Now, now, I have much to discuss with you.  Save your questions for later.” His tone was extremely calm, but there was a depth and darkness in his eyes that shook you down to your very core… 

**_*End Flashback/Dream*_ **

You sat up, chest heaving and a thin veil of sweat coating your entire body.  You ran a shaking hand through your knotted (h/c) hair and threw back the quilt from your legs.  You rubbed your temple and rose from the cushioned bed; you needed to get out of your own head… suddenly a thought hit you.  Alcohol… you needed a drink of… _something_.

The rest of Stark Tower was quiet and dark.  You quickly trotted across the lounge room towards Tony’s bar.  The sudden flicker of the lounge room light terrified you, and you could have sworn you jumped three feet in the air.  Tony’s deep chuckle echoed through the air.  You let out a relieved sigh before turning towards the billionaire with a cross between a pout and scowl covering your face.   
“What’s the big idea?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” you growled.  Tony walked over to you and ruffled you already messy hair.   
“I never thought my attitude would rub off on you so easily…” he murmured, heading to the bar. Your brows furrowed and you crossed your arms while following not too far behind him,   
“Well that’s your own fault, I _grew up_ with you drinking your issues away…” Tony grabbed two glasses from a cabinet, along with an amber liquid in a large, detailed glass bottle.  You leaned against the smooth, cool bar top.  Tony half laughed at your answer and poured the amber liquid into both glasses.  You reached forward, expecting one of them to be for you; however, just as your fingers brushed against the glass, Tony ripped it away from your grasp and downed both.  Your eyebrows rose considerably, “Trouble sleeping…?” you asked. Tony sighed exasperatedly,   
“You don’t know the half of it…” his chocolate brown eyes moved to you, “How about you?” he asked. What were you going to say? Since Tony had adopted you, there were very few times you had disappointed him… but when you did, he laid the guilt on thick.  Admitting to him you couldn’t sleep because of the whole situation Loki was in… It would -   
“Damn it (Name)!” your thoughts were interrupted by Tony.  Quickly your (e/c) eyes were brought back into focus.  Tony looked _far_ less than pleased.  “Haven’t I warned you about him?!” he slammed a hand on the top of the table, causing you to jump a little,   
“Well… yes, but-,”   
“Don’t even.” The billionaire rubbed his temple slowly, “He’s dangerous (Name)… I don’t know what he said to you to make you change your mind so easily… but…” his eyes lifted to you.  The chocolate brown orbs were pleading with you, and, though you could feel the anxiety and worry coming from your adopted father, you couldn’t force yourself to forget about Loki…

**_*Flashback*_ **

**You had been moved several times, from the damp, dank warehouse, to a prison cell, and then finally, an actual room.  You were still under a twenty-four hour guard, but you were given many more privileges.  One of which included far more time with Loki.  You had to laugh to yourself, all of the people around Loki’s encampment thought he was torturing you, or… something ridiculous like that.  But in reality, you were simply enjoying each other’s company.**

**A warm, gentle hand cupped your cheek,**  
“What’s so funny, (Name)?” Loki asked.  Your (e/c) eyes met with his,   
“Nothing, just thinking…” you murmured back with a sheepish smile. The raven-haired man’s hand combed through your hair softly as the other tightened around you. The two of you often ended up like this; sitting in the sunshine of the window seat, Loki’s arms wrapped around you, with you sitting in his lap.  

**It had been nearly two week since you had been ‘kidnapped’, you knew the day he would attack the earth was coming, and, while you could overlook many of the things he had done, attacking and killing innocent people… it just didn’t feel right… You shifted in his lap and gently rested your head on his chest.**  
“Loki…” you started,   
“Tomorrow…” Loki replied.  Your brows furrowed,   
“What?”   
“You were going to ask when the invasion was going to take place, and then ask me to reconsider, weren’t you?” Loki’s tone was darkening slightly, causing a nervous knot to form in your stomach. “I separated the mewling quim who were trying to stop me, now is the time to make a move (Name)…” You were thankful for one thing Loki had done yesterday, he had purposely stayed out of Tony’s way, and he had promised that if their paths were to ever cross, he would not kill him.  What he would do instead, you didn’t know; but so long as he wasn’t killed, your heart wouldn’t break.  However, that didn’t settle the nerves in your stomach in regards to Loki’s plans…   
“If you already know what I was going to say, then do I still need to plead with you, or will you change your mind _now_ so I can relax?” your voice broke slightly, your obvious pain and conflicting emotions made Loki soften his features.    
“I cannot change my plan now (Name), everything is so close… I can almost taste it.” Your heart fell into your stomach. No… Loki… that’s not what you’re supposed to say… “And when I and the ruler of this pitiful planet, _you_ will be my Queen.”   
“I don’t need to be your Queen, Loki… I just want to be _yours_ …” you replied, nuzzling into his chest. He gently stoked your hair,   
“You are the daughter of a _God_ , (Name), and you deserve to be the wife and lover of someone much, much more.”  

**No… I really don’t…**

**_*End Flashback*_ **

“(ame)…? (Name)?” Tony gently reached forward and shook your shoulder. Your breath was caught in your throat, and you were suddenly unable to move or even speak.  The billionaires hand dropped from your shoulder, and he sighed softly.   
“J.A.R.V.I.S. will give you the code for the cell… but, (Name), don’t say I didn’t warn you…” he kept his eyes on you for a moment before heading back towards his room.  

Once Tony was out of the room, your muscles relaxed, and your breathing returned to normal.  You _had_ to see him, even knowing everyone’s unease with your closeness to the God of Mischief.  You _wanted_ to see him one last time before he returned to Asgard for… God knows how long… Tony was obviously displeased with your irrational and incontrollable need for the raven-haired man, but you no longer cared.  After tomorrow, he would be out of your life, which _should_ be enough to make Tony happy.

But what about right now? Now you were going to make yourself happy.  You were going to see Loki… 


	2. Sweet Dreams, Harsh Reality

“Dreams” – Loki x Reader Ch2

Commission for: [http://wolfgirl501.deviantart.com](http://wolfgirl501.deviantart.com/)

 _***_  
Once Tony was out of the room, your muscles relaxed, and your breathing returned to normal.  You had to see him, even knowing everyone’s unease with your closeness to the God of Mischief.  You wanted to see him one last time before he returned to Asgard for… God knows how long… Tony was obviously displeased with your irrational and incontrollable need for the raven-haired man, but you no longer cared.  After tomorrow, he would be out of your life, which should be enough to make Tony happy.   
But what about right now? Now you were going to make yourself happy.  You were going to see Loki…   
***

The entire tower was eerily silent… You quickened your pace, wanting to get out of the darkness as quickly as possible.  It wasn’t that you were afraid of the dark, not at all; you just weren’t that fond of it...  If anything were to blame for that, it would probably have been Tony for showing you horror movies at a young age. You loved them, and knew they weren’t real, but in the dark your mind imagined so many far-out things that the rational side of your consciousness was overpowered with images of demons and things that go bump in the night.  The rapid sounds of your footsteps were the only things that echoed down the empty halls, giving you something to latch onto at the very least.  Each sound brought your mind closer and closer to earth.  Just a little further… just a little further…  You were almost running when you rounded the final corner to Loki’s cell, and because of that, you were nearly blinded from the sudden change in light. 

His cell was extremely well lit, both inside and out, and, considering you were being guided by moonlight, the bright shock of the fluorescent lights was worsened tenfold.  Slowly you allowed your eyes to adjust while you made your way to the door of the cell.  You had helped Tony to build the cell, so you knew what to expect.  Starkly white and bare walls standing in every direction, except for one, which instead had electrified bars and a thick pane of bullet proof glass a few feet away from the metal bars.  The doors were controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. anyone going in or out needed both Tony’s direct permission _and_ for J.A.R.V.I.S. to give them a one-use code.  In the unlikely case of a blackout, the doors would be automatically sealed shut, locking Loki in until the Tower rebooted itself.  It was the compromise Tony offered Thor when it was suggested Loki stay at Stark Tower until their return to Asgard.   
“Trouble sleeping, my Dear?” Loki’s voice cut through your thoughts, and immediately you could hear the amused tone in his voice, which made you smirk. 

It was only then that you finally got your first glance at the God of Mischief for the first time in weeks.  He was, as you had come to expect, reading a book on the bed Tony had begrudgingly given him, resting his cheek on one of his palms.  He looked… well… Godly… he was absolutely and unquestionably _perfect_.   
“Was it _you_ doing that?” You asked, walking up to the glass.  Loki grinned and placed his book on the table beside his bed before looking up to you.  You could tell he was trying to look innocent, but it only made you giggle uncontrollably.  “J.A.R.V.I.S. if you would…” you called to the AI.   
“Of course Miss (Name)…” A moment later the glass door opened and you stepped into the void between the two cell walls.  The glass door shut behind you as your phone went off. You pulled out the small device and read out the code the AI had sent you. You wanted to face palm when you read the _‘super-secret hush-hush code of awesomeness!’_ … Sometimes Tony was such a child…  
“Hashtag Tony Stark kicked Loki’s arse…” The look you received from Loki was one of utter bewilderment.  At least he didn’t know what, or how popular, hashtags were… You sighed before the bars momentarily lost their electrical charge, and you were able to pass the final hurdle. 

It took a moment for the situation to finally sink in.  This was you last night with him… You were going to spend one last night with Loki, with Tony’s permission (well… kind of…), something you never thought possible. You were finally able to, literally, run into Loki’s open arms.  Tangled in Loki’s warm embrace was wonderful.  You had missed it so much over the past few weeks.  Tony had banned you from even seeing Loki, and to say you missed him would be a complete understatement. His arms tightened around you as you breathed in his scent, his warmth, his… _everything_.   
“Stark finally gave in?” he asked.  You could hear the delight in his voice, and could even imagine the smug smirk on his face.  Had it been any other situation, you would have scolded him, but, considering what tomorrow would bring, you decided to just let it go,   
“Yeah…” you murmured into the crook of his neck while shifting to sit in his lap. Gently his hands combed through your hair as you both settled into your new positions. 

You both just sat in silence, trying to enjoy one of the last few moments of peace and intimacy you would have.  You were glad Tony had refused you the alcohol; otherwise you might not have remembered everything, and that was exactly what you wanted to do. You wanted, no, _needed_ to remember every last detail of your last night with him.  Your last night… Your last night… That simple yet painful phrase sang in your mind over and over. It was your last night with him… you wanted it to be something special, something _worth_ remembering.   
“No, (Name)…” Loki said,   
“What are you talking about?” you asked as innocently as you could.  He gently rested his cheek on the top of your head.   
“Believe me… I would be more than happy to claim you…” you felt your heart begin to race, and cheeks flush. He… he wanted to-, “but not here… not under these circumstances…” The ecstatic joy and happiness you had felt was immediately torn away.   
“Why?” you had spoken before you had a chance to think about what he had said, and because of this, the single word you spoke came out far more forceful and irate than you would have liked.  It made you feel like a child. You were getting angry and hurt over such a trivial matter…  
“Because,” Loki started, pulling away slightly as his eyes gesturing to the red blinking cameras in the ceiling.  You probably would have fallen from his lap had his hand held you securely to his chest, “he would never forgive me for _taking you_ here… and there would be a little chance that he would let you see me _ever_ again…” he gently kissed your temple as his hand skimmed down your side.  Just having him merely mention the idea of taking you sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine.  You breathed in deeply while you allowed your hands to gently caress his collarbone and shoulder.   
“I understand, I do… but-” you were cut off when your lips suddenly crashed against Loki’s in a fierce, heated kiss.  It sent blasts of warm pleasure down your chest and spread across your entire body. However, just as abruptly as the kiss started, it was over.   
“Please do not tempt me (Name)… were _you_ to be the one to voice any _logical_ argument against my own, my resolve would crumble and I would give in to my needs in an instant…” his voice was husky.  He was forcing back all of his emotions and primal needs for the sake of whatever future you could have with each other. You gingerly ran your fingers over his cheek before leaning in to kiss him, softer than before. You had to accept the situation for what it was… Sweetly intimate.  Not as heated as you would have liked, but perfect nonetheless. 

Perfect was probably an understatement though.  The kiss alone was utter bliss compared to what you used to go through.  Your time with Loki had always been rushed and in semi-secrecy, but now you felt so free to be with him, and you made no attempt to hide your affection for Loki from _anyone_.  You had obviously received mixed responses from everyone, the worst coming from Tony and Pepper, but you didn’t care.  You loved him, and you weren’t afraid to admit it. Loki pulled away before pulling you to lay down on the bed with him,   
“You’ll stay, won’t you?” he asked. Your eyebrows rose at his question.  Did he really think you weren’t going to stay?! You wanted to slap him and hug him tighter all at the same time.   
“Of course! It’s not like you’d let me sleep otherwise…” you said, nuzzling into his chest.    
“Good…” he replied, tugging the blankets over the both of you.

You were unsure just how long you lay there, warmed by Loki’s tight embrace, but you could slowly feel yourself drifting off to sleep.  Lulled by the heartbeat of your beloved, and the sweet images he gave you telepathically, you dipped in and out of consciousness, only to completely lose yourself in your dream, one you were sure Loki shared.

**_*Dream*_ **

**Loki was a master of illusions. Even in his sleep he was able to alter and influence the thoughts and dreams of others, you were no exception to that.  You were both uncomfortable, but glad for that fact; otherwise you and Loki would have had no time together at all to begin with.**

**The sound of rustling grass behind you pulled your mind from the memories. You were sitting in a small patch of lush green grass, surrounded by hundreds of white and red flowers that you didn’t know the names of.  You knew you were in the middle of a large hedge maze; it was one of the places Loki brought you all the time. He had claimed it was his memory of Asgard… and if it were true, you could barely begin to imagine what the real thing looked like. Loki sat down beside you and draped his arm around you,**  
“Would you prefer somewhere else?” he asked. You shook your head and leaned towards him.   
“No… This is splendid…” you murmured back while lazily plucking one of the flowers. 

**It was cold… there was no texture or feeling to the flower at all, you were still trying to adapt to this isolated paradise Loki could create.  No scent, no definitive touch, no taste… Only sight, hearing and speech… There were times when Loki would hold you that it felt _so_ real, but he was forced to remind you time and time again that it felt that way because he really _was_ holding you. “Is this what it will be like when you go back to Asgard?” you murmured softly, gently tracing your fingertips over the nothingness of the flowers petals. Loki sighed softly and tightened his hold on you.   
“When I return to Asgard, I am almost certain my powers will be sealed away…” In a place without a proper sense of touch, that slap in the face certainly felt real.  How did you not think of that? Why _would_ they let him keep his magic while imprisoned?! How could you be so stupid?! There was a sudden tightness in your chest that you just couldn’t shake. It was the only thing you could feel… the lonely emptiness of this world suddenly trapped you.  There was nothing, only your own pain.  Loki suddenly pulled you onto his lap and gently rocked you back and forth, “Breathe (Name)…” this time you could feel his hot breath on the nape of your neck, and the firm presence of his arms around you. It gave you a sense of safety and calmness that you were certain you would not find again after tonight. Slowly the vision of the garden began to fall away, and you were once again sitting in your room, alone, and in the dark. **

**You shifted on your bed, as your breathing slowly began to ease.  Why were you in your room…? Was everything you had just experienced a dream? If so, why would Loki play with you in such a cruel way?**  
“(Name)… Try to remember the feel of everything…” Loki softly called.  You looked around the empty room for him.   
“What?” you asked.   
“It’s why I brought you back here…” he started. “You had to become accustomed to this place before I could add any more detail, otherwise it would have overwhelmed you…”   
“What do you mean…?” you asked, confused by his vague explanation.   
“If you can clearly imagine the feel of something, it will become a reality _here_. But it’s up to your own mind to remember and alter this reality…” He said.  You supressed a sigh and closed your eyes, trying to focus on the memories of your room… The silky, soft feeling of your cushioned bed, the cool, night air… The more you focused on it, the more it became a reality. And soon it felt completely real. Something warm brushed against your cheek, causing your eyes to snap open.  It was Loki’s hand… You could feel Loki’s hand! This was far more real than ever before… even his masculine scent surrounded you! You smiled widely and leapt forward into Loki’s arms.   
“Are you sure this is still a dream?” you asked, forcing the tears to stay back. Loki chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.   
“Yes… I’m sure…”

**_*End Dream*_ **

The rest of the night you spent with Loki, traveling through different places you both knew.  It was amazing… With enough focus, it felt _so_ real. In fact, at one stage you even wound up back at the hedge maze, completely able to feel the bright warmth of the sun, the grass beneath your feet, and even the sweet scent of the flowers… You wanted it to continue forever… but you knew it couldn’t… And that fact was only solidified as the calls from J.A.R.V.I.S. filled your mind…  
“Miss (Name)… Miss (Name)…” the AI’s voice was unwelcomed in your mind, and forced you from the pleasant dreams you had been sharing. 

Your eyes slowly cracked open.  There was light flooding in, but not the iridescent light that usually engulfed the cell. No, it was the warmth of the sun that gently kissed your cheeks, the cool, fresh morning breeze- Wait… breeze…? You sat up, waking the still sleeping Loki as you did. Your (e/c) eyes moved to the now absent metal bars and glass.  Wait… why was the cell so _obviously_ open? Loki’s arms wrapped tightly around your waist, as he lazily tried to pull you back down to the bed.  You sighed and tried to force him awake, but after numerous failed attempts, you decided to go for a more abrupt method.    
“Loki… Get up!” You hit him with all of your force after he refused to get up for the umpteenth time.  Sluggishly the God of Mischief sat up and, after dressing, you both made your way cautiously through the tower.

***

It was odd… walking through Stark Tower with Loki by your side.  It most definitely wasn’t unpleasant.  But the comfort of having Loki beside you didn’t stop the sad truth that he would soon be an entire world away from invading your mind… As the lift opened, Loki stopped walking and turned to you.   
“(Name)…” Your brows furrowed when he stopped speaking,   
“Yeah?” you urged him to continue.  Something felt wrong…   
“I want you to stay here… My brother is already here, and he and Stark will take me to the departure location…” he murmured, tenderly combing his fingers through your (h/c) hair.   
“W… What?” you couldn’t believe what he was saying… Why would he want you to stay at the tower? Loki’s hand gently moved to cup your cheek.   
“Please… (Name)… ” the masked pain in Loki’s voice broke your heart… He must have had a reason… He must have had some reason for you to stay behind…  You wouldn’t put him through any more pain… You had to accept this fact no matter how much it pained you.

And so you did. 

You didn’t argue.  You didn’t try to stop his imprisonment in Asgard… He pulled you into one last, passionate kiss before Thor and Tony cut in and led him back to the elevator.  You didn’t fail to notice the sadness in both Thor’s and Tony’s eyes.  Did they _really_ care? If they did, then why didn’t they try to _stop_ Loki’s leaving? Why didn’t they fight against Odin’s wishes…? But then… why weren’t you? Why weren’t you fighting for Loki to stay on Earth? There was one simple, yet awful reason… The wheels were already in motion, his fate already decided… you couldn’t stop this, nor could anyone for that matter… You could do nothing but watch as the man you loved disappeared from your life, possibly forever.  You were sure that one simple fact would break your heart every time you thought of him…


	3. A Promise Kept

***

The wheels were already in motion, his fate already decided… you couldn’t stop this, nor could anyone for that matter… You could do nothing but watch as the man you loved disappeared from your life, possibly forever.  You were sure that one simple fact would break your heart every time you thought of him…   
***

**_*Dream*_ **

**The sun shone brightly on you, your eyes were closed, but the unbearable warmth on your skin was a clear indication.  It was an odd sensation… You had dreamed very rarely since… _he_ left, but you had recently found yourself dreaming in far more vivid detail _far_ more often. Why was that? You sighed and opened your eyes.  The blue sky was almost completely clear, only a small number of clouds covered the bright sky, which only served to intensify the sun’s rays.  You were lying on a hill you had never before set eyes upon, in a country that looked _far_ different to the one you were used to.  **

**You sluggishly sat up and rubbed your eyes.  The supposed ‘dream’ felt so real… It was like an imaginary scenario playing out consciously in your mind.  The only other time you had felt like this was- No. No, you weren’t going to do this to yourself again. The first six months without a word from him had been hard, but after the first year, the pain began to numb; and now, another year later, you only felt that intolerable tightness in your chest when you lingered on him.**

**_Him_ … Loki… The man you loved, and, who you thought, loved you as well… You knew that he wouldn’t be able to contact you much, if at all, but when you cleared out his cell you found a note.  A note that said that even if his powers were locked away, he had ways of contacting you… Obviously he had not alluded to his methods or plans, but you knew if he told you he would contact you, he would not lie… He wouldn’t give you false hope… Would he? **

**You closed your eyes and placed your arms over your eyes, trying to block the sun’s heat from your face.  That was when you felt it… You felt a warm hand run down your side.  Immediately you sat up and looked around, no one was there… Your brows furrowed.  Your imagination wasn’t _that_ off the wall, was it? You supressed a sigh and reclined back.  However, as your eyes closed once again, the presence of someone’s hand on your body returned, fainter this time. You cursed and sat up, but still there was nothing.   
“God damn it, what the hell is going on?” you growled, but before you could find the answers to any of the questions that had stockpiled in your mind, the dream slowly slipped away, and you were left in complete darkness before your eyes slowly cracked open.**

**_*End Dream*_ **

Another day, another… nothing… it was just another day. Get up, food, work, food, and then sleep… That was it. You supressed a sigh and leaned forward to rest your cheek in the palm of your hand.  Your desk was getting increasingly messy, tools, wires, and machinery… Hell, even some of Tony’s salvaged Iron Man suits were still on your desk.  You had heard sayings about workspaces reflecting the state of mind of their owners, and you certainly felt like that was true.

It was cluttered. Your mind was cluttered and stuck in the past.  Tony had moved on since The Mandarin attacks, why couldn’t you move past Loki? A nauseating knot formed in your stomach just at the mere thought of him. You sighed and picked up one of the stray pieces of wire and twirled it between your fingers, trying to forget the sickening feeling in your stomach.   
“Something wrong Kid?” Tony asked as he walked passed, ruffling your hair. You quickly forced a smile on your face and shook your head.   
“Nope.” You lied, picking up several different objects, which obviously didn’t go together, and tried to make something.  Tony eyed you curiously.   
“Sure…” He replied, clearly not convinced. You rolled your eyes and pushed yourself away from your desk and walked towards the door.    
“Since you seem to have so much spare time on your hands, how about you fix J.A.R.V.I.S. he keeps waking me up…” you said from the doorway.   
“Does he now?” Tony asked. “Have you ever thought it was because he sensed the state of mind you were in?” he added just as you turned to leave. Your brows furrowed. What did he mean by _that_?

***

You thought over Tony’s words for much of the afternoon, but when you couldn’t come to a definitive answer, you just tried to force it from your mind and instead focused on hiding somewhere to catch-up on the hours of sleep you had missed out on.  By near-on five o’clock you had found a small area that had yet to be renovated and hid between two large bookcases.

You were lying, quite happily on the floor with a thick, shaggy rug beneath you.   A sudden buzzing from beside you broke the tranquil silence you were in.  You groaned and reached for the phone, but, instead of answering it, you flipped it over, pulled the battery out, and threw the separate pieces to opposite sides of the room before returning to your serene solitude.  You felt yourself slowly drifting off, which you were more than thankful for, but the deeper you fell into unconsciousness, the more you felt yourself dreaming, which definitely wasn’t what you wanted…

**_*Dream*_ **

**_You stretched out on the thick carpet and slowly opened your eyes.  Great… another odd dream where nothing made sense… You sluggishly sat up.  
“Give me a break, love.  I had my powers sealed for almost two years.  It takes a few attempts to get it right at such a distance.” Your eyes widened. You knew that voice… that cool, sexy voice. You turned and looked over your shoulder.  He was actually there.  After so many months of boring dreams where nothing of substance happened, he was standing before you! _ **

**_The smirk on his face told you he had literally read your mind.  Quickly you stood and rushed over to him, wrapping your arms tightly around his torso.   He did the same, allowing you to easily nuzzle into his chest._ **

****_You both stood, perfectly still, for several minutes.  Many things exploded in your mind, you wanted to ask him the world, but couldn’t verbalise anything…  
“(Name),” Loki started softly, “please forgive me for taking so long… there were a few… unseen circumstances…” he said, pulling away and tucking a stray piece of (h/c) hair from your eyes.  You shook your head and returned to resting your head on his chest,   
“It’s fine, I don’t care…” you tried to force back the tears in the corner of your eyes._

****_Loki guided you to sit down on his lap on the ground.   His hands soothingly ran across your body and through your hair.  You slowly breathed in his musky scent as a slight dizziness washed over you.   You took a few steadying breaths, but it didn’t help at all. Loki’s hold on you tightened,_  
“Being at such a long distance requires me to occupy more of your mind just to keep hold of you…” he explained before gently kissing your temple.  “I will have to leave soon…” your lips finally met for the first time in ages.  The kiss was strong, deep and everything you had ever imagined since he had left.  Well… it wasn’t everything you had imagined.  There were several nights where you longed for him in a far more intimate way. “(Name), I must go…” he pulled away, but kept close enough so your foreheads were touching.   
“Please… not yet…” you murmured, trying to force the dull ache at the back of your head to subside. Loki smiled.   
“I will return later tonight…” he said as the pleasant dream began to drift away into utter darkness.

**_*End Dream*_ **

You shot up, a cold sweat covering much of your body and breathing ragged.  Was that really him? You held your hand to your forehead and shuddered at the memory, at his voice, at his touches… Your free hand wrapped around your middle section as the tingling all over your skin began to subside.  He really did keep his promise…

***

Days passed, and on every night, without fail, Loki would come to you.  You were sure everyone had noticed the emotional change in you, especially Tony.  You refused to give details as to why you had changed so much after nearly two years of being moody, but you had suspected everyone had guessed.  You sighed happily and reclined back in the arm chair you were in.  Life just seemed too perfect at that moment… But, as it is with everything, life decided to screw you over…

A loud, thunderous noise came from outside, you quickly turned to see what had happened.  The sky had darkened considerably and there were, what looked to be, rain clouds covering every inch of the once bright blue sky.  You stood and walked over to the window just in time to see rainbow-like light blast down onto the large balcony on the floor beneath you.  You couldn’t believe your eyes.  When the light faded away, you saw Thor.  Thor! After nearly two years of not hearing a thing from him, he was here!? You had seen him on news reports from England, but you had expected him to return to Asgard… not come here! You smiled and quickly dashed downstairs to greet the Thunder God.

***

You could barely contain your excitement, but from the serious look on both Tony and Thor’s faces, you could tell something was wrong… Your happy emotion began to drain away.  Your once brisk walking pace slowed to a complete stop.  You were a fair distance from the two Avengers, so you couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the sadness in Tony’s eyes caused your breathing to slow and chest to tighten.  What had Thor said? Why was he even here? What was going on?! Thor noticed you for the first time since arriving at that floor and turned to move towards you, but Tony stopped him. Your brows furrowed as Tony slowly made his way to you, muttering to himself and shaking his head softly.

When he finally reached you, you felt like your legs were about to give out, but you had to know what was going on.  A small voice in the back of your mind told you to run and hide. Don’t listen to what Tony has to say. Remain ignorant… it would be easier.    
“(Name)…” Tony started softly. Oh God… something was _really_ wrong. The billionaire took a deep breath and comfortingly stroked your (h/c) hair before pulling you into a tight hug.  Your breathing was ragged and you couldn’t control the outlandish thoughts from engulfing your mind. “Loki is dead…” he finally whispered into your ear. Your hold on Tony tightened as tears began to well in the corners of your eyes.   You tried to process what he had said, but you just refused to believe it… Through water-logged eyes you looked towards Thor for confirmation, but his gaze lowered and he refused to meet your eyes.  You felt your knees finally give in, but Tony held you up.

No… Loki… He couldn’t be dead… He just couldn’t be.


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ.  
> An alternate of this chapter can be found on my deviantart account:  
> http://animefreak141.deviantart.com/gallery/50915042/Commissions

_***_

_“Loki is dead…” he finally whispered into your ear. Your hold on Tony tightened as tears began to well in the corners of your eyes.   You tried to process what he had said, but you just refused to believe it… Through water-logged eyes you looked towards Thor for confirmation, but his gaze lowered and he refused to meet your eyes.  You felt your knees finally give in, but Tony held you up._

_No… Loki… He couldn’t be dead… He just couldn’t be.  
***_

You had retreated to the silence of your room after Thor’s visit and refused to come out.  J.A.R.V.I.S. had tried to open the lock on your door to allow Tony into your room, but you had had the mind to block the AI’s entrance from your room as soon as you had the ability too.  That was around the age of seven.  Your forethought had pissed the billionaire off to no end, and he tried even harder to get you out of your room, but nothing he said or did made you move a single inch.

Several nights passed, and dreams of Loki haunted you every damn night… The first night was comforting, but painful, and you were left sobbing and wracked with grief the next morning.  The nights that passed after that stirred several different emotions within you; love, longing, pain… you felt an entire life-time worth of emotions in three days, and by the fourth, you were drained emotionally _and_ physically. You weren’t able to continue on the path you were going, you were going to end up mad… You had such a wonderful time in your dreams, but the reality of your situation always rained down heavily on you when you woke up, and you just couldn’t take it anymore…

**_*Dream*_ **

**_Another night, another pain filled dream… Why was your mind tormenting you so? Your (e/c) eyes scanned over the room… your room.  It was still night outside, only, unlike your actual room, the curtains were opened, allowing moonlight to flood in and illuminate everything.  There were dirty clothes and sheets thrown unceremoniously over the floor, there were a few pieces of stray technology and scraps of metal over the coffee table and other furniture… Everything was the same as you remembered it…  A wash of fogginess entered your mind, and you knew what that meant.   
“One, two… three…” you murmured turning towards the door, and, just like magic, Loki appeared.  You let out a shaky breath. The haziness was like a message from your own mind to warn you of the imminent arrival of the source of your pain. “Back again?” you said, barely above a whisper.  How much longer could you take it? Having him so close, and yet so incredibly far away… _ **

****_That was when you made your decision. Your decision to force yourself to let him go…_  
“Loki… I need you to leave…” you shakily breathed out.  With large strides he moved to your side, confusion adorning his features.   
“What?” he asked with a nervous smile.  What were you going to say? If you told him to piss off, would your mind  actually obey your wishes? When you didn’t answer him straight away, he sat down on the bed next to you and attempted to pull you onto his lap.  You resisted against him which forced him to settle with having his arms wrapped around your waist.   
“I need to move on…”your chest began to tighten as your fingers gingerly ran through Loki’s raven hair. “I can’t take it anymore… this is torture…”your voice cracked, causing you to take a sharp breath in. Just disappear… Just leave… You knew if it were the real Loki he would have fought against you and argued to stay.  You hoped that your mind wouldn’t recreate that particular memory of him.  Instead you wanted the dream to slip away and leave you in the darkness you had become accustomed to… If only you were that lucky…   
“(Name), just calm down and listen-,” Loki started.  No… you couldn’t listen to him… If you did, he would probably convince you to let him stay, to just be with him this way.  You couldn’t do it… You couldn’t!   
“No!” you yelled back, “This isn’t real!” you screamed, shoving Loki away and moving to stand in the middle of your room.  You had to get away from him. “You’re dead…” you gasped down the cold air as every sad and bitter emotion washed over you, “you’re dead…” You said it over and over, each time forcing you closer to reality until you were reduced to nothing more than a whimpering shell of yourself. Tears fell freely from your eyes as your body was consumed with soft sobs.  

**_The next thing you knew Loki had crossed the small space separating the two of you and wrapped his arms around you.  
“This is real… and I will prove it…” the last of his words were barely audible as you were, for the hundredth time in your life, consumed by the darkness._ **

**_*End Dream*_ **

You opened your eyes.  The first thing you felt was the night air stinging the trails of tears from your eyes, and the second, utter emptiness… You were alone, and probably always would be now.  You hated to admit it, but it was a fear that outweighed death within your mind.  You stared lazily at the blank ceiling.  Maybe you would go outside today, when the sun rose of course… Tony was probably still worried, or drunk… actually, probably both.  You sighed softly.  That was when you felt the presence of another person in the room. 

Slowly you sat up and glanced around the room. Empty… well, it _was_ empty for a few moments before the outline of a figure slowly emerged in the surrounding darkness of your room.  Your brows furrowed and you tried to focus your eyes, but it was of little use.  You mentally groaned and reached for the remote control on the head of your bed to open the curtains of your room.  It was only from the bright moonlight that spilled into your room that you saw him.  Loki.

The moment you first saw him, you couldn’t believe your eyes at all.  Were you still dreaming?  How could he be standing _right there_?! You had to know… you had to know if it was really him, or just some cruel joke.  You stumbled out of bed and made your way over to him. 

The fingertips of one of your hands gently trailed over his cheek as the other rested on his chest.  This wasn’t a dream… you had come to learn the difference between reality and imagination quickly, and this was _definitely_ no dream… Loki smiled widely as your eyes met. He was really there, right in front of you… He wasn’t dead! A sudden snap of anger bubbled in your stomach and over took the pure joy.  You pulled your hand away from his cheek and slapped the raven-haired man as hard as you could. 

To say Loki was shocked would have been an understatement.  A mixture of confusion, pain and irritation swirled within his emerald green eyes, but you couldn’t care less.   
“If you were alive the entire time, then why in the _hell_ didn’t you tell me you weren’t dead?!” you screamed, moving away from him. Loki tried to calm you down, but you were having _none_ of it. “Was everything we went through just some _joke_ to you? A relationship on a whim; and now what? Now that you’re bored again, you’ve come back to try to get in my pants or something?!” You were being ridiculous, you knew that, as did Loki, but you didn’t care. You were pissed.  You had thought for several days that the only man you had ever claimed to love was dead.  You had a _right_ to be irrational.   
“Stop it.” Loki growled, grabbing your arms and forcing you to the nearest wall he could find. 

You could feel his hot breath on your skin and his tight hold, though uncomfortable to begin with, eventually loosened to a more manageable feeling.  Your (e/c) lifted to Loki’s emerald green orbs, and you were at a loss for words… You could see your comment had hurt him, and you really wished you hadn’t said it… But then you were still angry, and… You tightly closed your eyes and covered your face with your hands.  Too many emotions… too little energy… You couldn’t take it anymore.  A choked sob left your throat as you fell against Loki.   
“I’m sorry…” you whispered as tears began to fall down your cheeks.  “I didn’t… I just… I…” you couldn’t form a proper sentence, and just settled for shaking your head and nuzzling deep into the crook of his neck.   
“I couldn’t tell you until I was able to leave without an issue… Please, do not ask why I had to do what I did; it is far too heavy of a subject for tonight…” Loki’s voice echoed in his chest, and sounded to you like a pleasant hum.  You nodded as you were pulled away from the warmth of the raven-haired man’s chest.  Loki gently stroked your cheek with his thumb, sending a pleasant shiver through your torso. There was something in the back of your mind that just clicked, and the anger and sadness dissipated, only to be replaced with physical need.  Suddenly the air grew thick, and the hot air surrounding you did nothing to soothe the aching need in your lungs. Your eyes met with Loki’s for a moment before you lips crashed together. 

Hot insatiable need; it was the only thing that filled your body.  All of the crap you had been through together, pain, hurt, loss, longing, the intense sexual tension… _everything_ was brought forth in that one kiss.  The kiss revitalised your once weary body, and libido for that matter.  You had wanted Loki before, but never _this_ badly.  His hands quickly found your hips and he lifted you up before moving towards your bed.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and hooked your arms around his neck.  Somehow Loki managed to slip his tongue into your mouth as he was moving, much to your bliss. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you pressed your hips tighter against Loki’s, eliciting a soft groan of approval from the raven-haired man.  You broke apart for air for a moment, which allowed Loki enough time to place you on the bed.  Well, you weren’t so much placed as you were quite literally _dropped_ onto the bed.  Loki stayed standing and in an instant he had managed to remove all but your underwear, which you would have been fine with, had he also done the same with his own clothes.  But he didn’t, instead he chose to only remove his flimsy shirt.  You definitely loved the view of his bare torso, but you had seen it a few times already, and you were far more interested in something _else_. 

You sat up and slowly reached forward, your fingers gingerly run smoothly over the growing bulge in Loki’s pants.  A low wanting groan caught in his throat when you pressed your lips to the material, and you couldn’t help but smirk.  You could feel yourself growing more aroused by the second.  Oh-so-slowly you unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants, but before you had a chance to do anything, Loki pressed you back into the bed and moved to hover above you for a moment before you sat up to press your lips together.

You could barely stop your hips jerking forward when Loki’s hand found your womanhood.  A soft chuckle sounded from his throat as his slender fingers softly dipped into you wetness through your thin lace panties.  He broke away and pulled your (colour) bra down, but not off, before taking the pink bud of your nipple into his mouth.  A heat began to radiate from Loki’s body and permeated into you, making you crave him even more.  The raven haired man continued to prod and tease your clit and entrance.  A soft gasp left your throat as Loki’s teeth tightened around the bud of your nipple before releasing it and moving to suck on the skin of your neck.  He then moved the damp fabric out of his way and pushed one of his fingers deep inside of your tight core.

It was breathtakingly pleasurable.  The pace was slow and steady and made you squeak and groan uncontrollably, there was even a noise you weren’t able to describe at all. Loki’s pace suddenly doubled in speed before another finger was added causing a remarkable pressure to build in your stomach.  You forced yourself to release the sheets beneath you and reach down to gently stroke and palm Loki’s now _full blown_ erection.  You were awarded with a loud groan and a thrust forward from him, which only managed to send his fingers deeper into you.  Your hand moved to his neck and guided him into a deep, long kiss. 

You could tell from the kiss that he wanted more, you did too, and, in a moment of selfish need, Loki broke away and _literally_ tore every last scrap of material from both of your bodies before he positioned his member at your dripping entrance.  You rolled your hips forward slightly, wanting to feel him within you again, but before you could achieve that, he stopped you.   
“Stop teasing me God damn it…” you groaned.  Loki smiled and kissed your neck,   
“Sorry love…” he murmured, you could tell he didn’t mean his apology at all though.  The smug happiness in his tone was enough for you to know he was enjoying it. Then you felt it… The familiar tingle of pressure within you, only this time, it was multiplied tenfold. 

Loki let out a deep moan as he entered you.  He didn’t rest any of his weight on your chest, but you felt completely incapable of breathing at all.   
“(N-Name)…” Loki groaned. Hearing him say your name in such a way drove you absolutely mad.  Your womanhood tightened around his large member and, even though you tried to adjust to his size, you just couldn’t relax your muscles.  “(Name), you need to calm down…” Loki leaned down and gently took you nipple between his teeth as his hand moved from your thigh up against his waist.   
“S-sorry…” you gasped, trying to relax your tense muscles as best you could.  Loki gave you a few moments to try, but you could feel his impatient emotions and need growing, and, before you could react, or even realise what had happened, Loki thrust deep into you. 

Your back arched against his chest as a moan caught in your throat.  It felt overwhelmingly amazing.  You hooked your arms around Loki as he continued his jagged movements within you.  You felt bad for making him wait so long, but you were unable to keep up with his thrusts at all.  Your head started to spin and there was tsunami of pleasurable shocks sent over all of your skin.   
“L-Loki!” you called as his manhood reached new depths within you. Your nails dug into the skin of his back as your hips started to move back and forth with more ease due to the growing wetness within you, which only added to the growing friction in your nether regions. 

Loki’s hands found your hips and he pulled his chest away from yours before angling the lower half of your body upwards and continuing to pound into your wet core.  You both moaned and arched against each other.  Your hands clenched the sheets of your bed tightly as your womanhood began to tighten and throb uncontrollably.  Loud, sharp gasps left your throat and eventually morphed into screaming moans.  Your legs tightened around Loki as the muscles in your stomach clenched tighter and tighter. You had long ago lost the ability to keep up, but every time he thrust into you, your mind went blank, and your hips jerked upwards.  

A thin veil of sweat began to cover both of your bodies as the unbearable tightness in your stomach started to make your head swim.  Then the tension within you broke, and your climax was brought down on you in waves of unmeasurable pleasure.  Your hips jolted upwards against Loki, who was still thrusting deeply within you, each movement sent another spark of pleasure within you.  It only took a moment for Loki’s orgasm to rain down on him, and when it did, you felt his large member twitch and spill his seed deep within you. 

You rested back, flat on your bed.  Loki lay next to you and lazily pulled you into his arms.  You were both breathing hard, and were still trying to recover from your orgasms.  It was perfect… Amazing… You couldn’t describe it adequately in words at all… Loki pulled you tighter to his bare chest, warmth engulfing your entire being.  You nuzzled into his chest happily and closed your eyes.   
“Are you still mad?” Loki asked with a soft chuckle.  You shook your head,   
“No…” your arms wrapped around Loki’s chest. “Not at all.”

***

You woke up slowly, the warm sun of the early morning kissed your cheeks in a rather uncomfortable way.  You rolled over as your eyes opened, half expecting Loki to still be there… Only he wasn’t… Sluggishly you sat up and glanced around the room.  Perhaps it really was just a dream… The thick blankets fell from your form, allowing the cool morning air to brush against your chest.  You looked down.  There was nothing covering your chest at all, and there were several red marks on your breast and neck.  Your brows furrowed when, out of the corner of your eye, you saw a pristinely white piece of paper on your bed.  You slowly reached forward, a dull ache radiated throughout your lower regions at the strain of the movement.  Once you had the note, you laid back down, trying to forget the throbbing between your legs.  You glanced down at the elegant and familiar handwriting:  
 **** _See you tonight_  
– Loki  
You couldn’t keep the smile from creeping onto your face.   
“See you tonight…” you murmured.


End file.
